One Man Can Change the World
by articcat621
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles featuring Beth/Daryl in response to TycheSong's Drabble-a-Day Challenge.
1. Flambéed Walkers

Prompt: flambé

Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 **Flambéed** **Walkers**

Beth watched as the walker stumbled towards them. It was burnt, as if it had been flambéed by someone.

"Hold the bow steady," Daryl whispered from behind her.

Beth held the crossbow up, holding her breath as she aimed. She exhaled, pulling the trigger and watching as the arrow flew forward and into the walker's chest.

"A bit higher." Daryl reached forward and adjusted her arms.

She trembled slightly, raising the crossbow once more. She squinted slightly, hoping that the next arrow would hit the walker in the head. Exhaling, she let the arrow fly.

It fell, no longer moving.


	2. The Silence of the Woods

Prompt: silence

A/N: Krissy, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 **The Silence of the Woods**

Beth sat against the tree, silently watching the area around them. Daryl was lying on the ground next to her, his body still as he slept. It was her turn to keep watch, and she often took the chance to observe Daryl. Even in sleep, his body was still tense.

She sighed. It was silent. The only sound was their breathing. No birds singing. No leaves rustling with the wind. It was eerie. She didn't like the quiet.

She missed the loudness of everyday life. She missed how things used to be. _But this is the way things are now._


	3. Nothing Extra

Prompt: contract

A/N: SweetTale4U, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 **Nothing Extra**

Beth watched Daryl as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She watched as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Can I try?" she asked.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "No, Beth… I ain't letting you get mixed up with somethin' like this."

"But you do it," Beth protested. "I'm not a child, Daryl."

His eyes roamed over her. "I know you're not, but damnit, Beth, this ain't something you want to get yourself into. It's like you sell your soul… signing a damn contract with these things. There's enough out there that could kill you already. You don't need anything extra."


	4. The Letter W

Prompt: letter

A/N: Dragoon811, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 **The Letter W**

"Daryl," Beth whispered shakily. "Who would do something like that?" She moved closer to him, desperately hoping that he'd put his arms around her.

Instead, Daryl moved forward and inspected the walker. "Dunno," he replied. "It's sick, though."

Someone had carved the letter W onto the walker's forehead.

"Do you think it means something?" Beth asked softly. She quietly took a few steps towards him.

Daryl lifted his crossbow and looked around. "Dunno," he repeated. "We'll have to keep our eyes out for more walkers with letters on their faces." He shook his head. "Come on, Beth. Let's get going."


	5. A Distant Memory

Prompt: violin

A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 **A Distant Memory**

Beth picked up the twisted, rusted item. "What do you think it is?" She turned to Daryl.

"Violin," he responded gruffly, searching through the other items for something useful.

"Really?" Beth asked. "Did you ever play?"

"My Mum did."

Her eyes widened. This was the first time he had ever mentioned his family besides Merle. "Really?"

"Yeah. She played a lot. It's one of the only things I remember 'bout her. She died when I was four."

"I'm sorry," Beth whispered, touched that he had shared that with her. It seemed that they were getting closer – much to her happiness.


	6. No More Dirty Water

Prompt: coffee

A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 **No More Dirty Water**

"I could kill for a cup of coffee," Daryl grumbled, digging a hole in the ground. "Hell, I'd be happy with anything besides dirty water."

Beth half-smiled. The last time they drank anything besides water, they ended up setting something on fire. "Grape soda sounds perfect." She laughed, shaking her head. "I never realized that I'd miss sugary drinks so much."

Daryl grunted something in response. He stood, wiping the dirt from his hands on his pants. "No water here. We need to keep looking."

Beth stood. Hopefully they'd find something to drink soon. She'd even settle for dirty water.


	7. An Unexpected and Far Too Brief Kiss

Prompt: kiss

A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 **An Unexpected and Far Too Brief Kiss**

"Daryl?" Beth whispered into the dark. "I… I'm glad that I'm with you." She heard him move.

"You are?"

"Well, yeah," she said, blushing. "Out of everyone we were with, I'm glad it was you. Apart from Maggie, of course."

"Beth," Daryl said, his voice low and gravelly. He hesitated. "Suppose I could have been stuck with worse."

Beth scowled. "Daryl, I—"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. It was over as quickly as it had started. "Get some rest," he ordered. "I'll take first watch."

Beth lay down, her mind still reeling from Daryl's kiss.


	8. Star Gazing and Reminiscing

Prompt: stars

A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

 **Star Gazing and Reminiscing**

Beth lay on her back, staring up at the stars. She could hear Daryl breathing heavily as he slept next to her. She was on watch duty but always took a few moments to look up at the sky at night.

 _I suppose that's one good thing about having no power. The view is spectacular._

Beth remembered stargazing with her father when she was younger. The two of them would lay in the fields, staring up at the endless stars. She'd never forget those moments.

Turning to Daryl's sleeping form, Beth wondered if he ever gazed up at the stars.


	9. Warming Up

Prompt: snow

A/N: sweettale4u, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

 **Warming Up**

Beth wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had more than a thin sweatshirt. Snow had begun to fall, signaling just how long it had been since being separated from everyone else.

"Gotta get out of this cold," Daryl said. "Maybe we'll find an old house or something."

"Maybe," Beth replied, teeth chattering. "Hopefully the snow won't stick."

Daryl looked at her and shook his head. "Come here," he said, putting his arm around her and hastily pulling her to his side. "Don't want you to freeze to death."

Beth shakily smiled, thankful for the warmth of Daryl's body heat.


	10. No One Home

Prompt: hello

A/N: krissy, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

 **No One Home**

"Hello?" Beth called out into the abandoned shed. When no one replied, she walked in, knife held high. Daryl was close behind her, his crossbow armed and raised. They searched the barn.

"No one's here," Beth announced when they finished searching the place. "And unfortunately, there's no food either."

Daryl huffed. "Didn't think there'd be any. We're on our own for food now, Beth. Ain't gonna be nothin' left in houses or shit."

Beth frowned, knowing that he was right. Everything had already been scavenged. "We'll have to set traps then."

Daryl grinned at her. "That's my kind of girl."


	11. There's A First Time For Everything

Prompt: flowers

A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

 **There's A First Time For Everything**

"These flowers are pretty," Beth said, looking down at their vibrant yellow color. She couldn't help but smile, pleased that there was still some beauty left in this cruel, cold world that they now lived in.

"They're all right," Daryl replied gruffly, looking her over. His cheeks turned red.

"Daryl?" Beth asked, "You look like you're in pain."

"I ain't no good at this."

"Good at what?" Beth pressed.

"Complimenting you." He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wanted to say you're prettier than those stupid flowers."

Beth smiled before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.


	12. Don't Give Me a Reason

Prompt: distrust

A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

 **Don't Give Me a Reason**

"How can you trust me?" Daryl asked, looking at Beth.

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how can you trust me? I'm an old man. I could just be tryin' to get into your pants."

Beth laughed. "I know you're not like that, Daryl. Besides, you've never give me a reason to distrust you." She smiled at him.

Daryl didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his attention to the small squirrel he was roasting over the fire.

"You've got my back, and I've got yours." She frowned momentarily. "That's just the way things are now."


	13. It Does Not Do To Dwell On Dreams

Prompt: daydream

A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

 **It Does Not Do To Dwell On Dreams and Forget To Live**

Beth closed her eyes and smiled.

"What are you up to?" Daryl asked her as he stood and put out their fire.

"I was daydreaming," Beth said, standing. She stretched. "Sometimes, I like to imagine what I'd be doing if all this hadn't happened."

"Wishing won't make it happen," Daryl said. "Doesn't do well to get caught up in daydreams."

Beth smiled. "I know. I wouldn't wish for it anyway. I wouldn't have you if all this didn't happen." She reached out and took his hand.

Daryl frowned. "That ain't a fair trade."

"Maybe not, but we can't change it."


	14. Silliness Versus Fear

Prompt: silliness

A/N: krazyredhead0317, thanks for looking this over. xx

Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

 **Silliness Versus Fear**

Beth hid in the trunk, one hand gripping Daryl's hand tightly as the other gripped her knife. It was dark as the old, broken car jostled. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep quiet. She didn't know what would happen if they were found…

It was moments like this that frightened her.

She didn't mind traveling with Daryl, the silliness that would occasionally take place. She enjoyed them.

She hated these moments of intense fear. She hated the walkers and what they did.

Daryl squeezed her hand in the dark, reassuring her.

Beth relaxed slightly. _We'll be all right_.


End file.
